poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Personality Quiz Questions
This page shows a List of Personality Quiz Questions from Poptropica Friends. ;Have you ever won a contest? Yes (contest).jpg No (contest).jpg ;Have you ever been in a fight? Yes (fight).jpg No (fight).jpg ;Have you ever seen snow falling? Yes (snow falling).jpg No (snow falling).jpg ;Can you keep a secret? I'mMoodyEel(I can keep a secret).png I'mNeatSword(I can't keep a secret).png ;Is ice cream better on a cone or in a bowl? is ice cream better on a cone or in a bowl cone choice.JPG is ice cream better on a cone or in a bowl bowl choice.JPG ;Do you like drawing on the sidewalk with chalk? sidewalk chalk yes answer.JPG sidewalk chalk no answer.JPG ;Where is your favorite place to see wild animals? fav place to see wild animals TV answer.JPG fav place to see wild animals zoo answer.JPG fav place to see wild animals jungle answer.JPG ;What is your favorite juice? fav juice carrot answer.JPG fav juice apple answer.JPG fav juice grape answer.JPG fav juice orange answer.JPG fav juice tomato answer.JPG ;Have you ever found money on the street? found money on the street no answer.JPG found money on the street yes answer.JPG ;How does dodge ball make you feel? dodge ball excited answer.JPG dodge ball indifferent answer.JPG dodge ball terrified answer.JPG ;What do you collect? what do you collect insects answer.JPG what do you collect rocks answer.JPG what do you collect baseball cards.JPG what do you collect action figures answer.JPG what do you collect nothing answer.JPG ;Can you blow a bubble gum bubble? bubble gum yes answer.JPG bubble gum no answer.JPG ;What's your favorite kind of music? fav music rock answer.JPG fav music rap answer.JPG fav music jazz answer.JPG fav music classical answer.JPG fav music country answer.JPG ;What's your favorite watersport? fav water sport swimming answer.JPG fave watersport waterskiing answer.JPG fave watersport sailing answer.JPG fave watersport diving answer.JPG ;Where do you eat dinner? dinner table answer.JPG Dinner TV answer.JPG Dinner sink answer.JPG ;Do you sleep with a stuffed animal? stuffed animal yes answer.JPG stuffed animal no answer.JPG stuffed animal dont tell answer.JPG ;Where do you sit in class? sitting in class front answer.JPG sitting in class middle answer.JPG sitting in class back answer.JPG ;What do you do on rainy days? rainy day vid game choice.JPG rainy day board game choice.JPG rainy day tv choice.JPG rainy day read choice.JPG ;What kind of milk do you drink? What kind of milk do you drink choco choice.JPG preferred milk regular choice.JPG preferred milk soy choice.JPG ;In the sun do you burn or tan? In the sun do you burn or tan burn choice.JPG sun reactions tan choice.JPG ;Which hat do you prefer? which hat do you prefer top hat choice.JPG preferred hats baseball cap choice.JPG preferred hats beanie choice.JPG preferred hats flat cap choice.JPG ;Would you like someone to throw you a surprise party? Would you like someone to throw you a surprise party yes choice.JPG surprise party no party.JPG ;What's your favorite subject in school? what's your favorite subject in school LA choice.JPG fav subject math choice.JPG fav subject social studies choice.JPG fav subject science choice.JPG fav subject Fitness choice.JPG ;What do you like on your pizza? what do you like on your pizza cheese choice.JPG pizza toppings pepperoni topping.JPG pizza toppings veggie topping.JPG pizza toppings anchovies choice.JPG ;What's your favorite winter sport? whats your favorite winter sport skiing choice.JPG fave winter sport skating.JPG fav winter sport sitting by the fire.JPG ;Have you ever slept outdoors? have you ever slept outdoors no answer.JPG sleeping outdoors yes answer.JPG ;Do you know how to swim? do you know how to swim yes answer.JPG swimming no answer.JPG ;Do you keep a journal? Do you keep a journal yes.JPG no.JPG ;What kind of story do you read? what kind of story do you read adventure.JPG mystery.JPG fairy tale.JPG si-fi.JPG fantasy.JPG ;What's your favorite kind of movie? whats your fav kind of movie horror.JPG comedy.JPG action.JPG drama.JPG ;What kind of sandwich do you like? what kind of sandwich do you like the best PB&J.JPG|jelly baloney.JPG hamburger.JPG tuna fish.JPG ;Would you ever go skydiving? would you ever go skydiving yes.JPG skydiving no.JPG ;What would you do with a million dollars? what would you do with a million dollars spend.JPG save.JPG charity.JPG ;Where is the best place to have gym class? where is the best place to have gym class inside.JPG outside.JPG nowhere.JPG ;Can you do a handstand? can you do a handstand no.JPG handstand yes.JPG ;How tall are you? How tall are you short.JPG Average height.JPG Tall.JPG ;Who is your favorite Poptropica villain? Who is your fav poptropica villain Dr. Hare.JPG Tinface.JPG Mr. Chilipepper.JPG Captain Tiny Lobster.JPG Black Widow.JPG ;What period in history would you most like to visit? Caveman times.JPG Ancient greece.JPG Middle ages.JPG Renaissance Italy.JPG ;What's your favorite kind of car? Fav kind of car sports car.JPG Pickup truck.JPG station wagon.JPG SUV.JPG ;Were you named after anyone in your family? FNI yes.JPG FNI no.JPG ;How much exercise do you get each day? plenty.JPG not enough.JPG ;What do you spend your allowance on? Candy.JPG Books.JPG Games.JPG Toys.JPG ;Which food would you least enjoy eating? Broccoli.JPG Fish.JPG Haggis.JPG ;How do you prefer to talk to your friends? in person.JPG On the phone.JPG Texting.JPG ;Do you believe in ESP? ESP no.JPG ESP yes.JPG ;Do you still have your tonsils? Tonsils no.JPG Tonsils yes.JPG ;What's the best dessert? Ice cream.JPG cake.JPG cookies.JPG fruit.JPG ;What's the longest you've gone without bathing? Just a day.JPG Couple of days.JPG At least a week.JPG ;If you heard a strange noise at night, what would you do? investigate.JPG Go back to sleep.JPG Hide under the bed.JPG|bed ;Do you have braces? Braces yes.JPG Braces no.JPG ;How far can you throw a ball? Not very far.JPG Pretty far.JPG Really far.JPG ;Would you want to be the president? presidency yes1.JPG presidency no2.JPG ;How do crowds make you feel? crowds excited1.JPG crowds nervous2.JPG ;Do you wear glasses? glasses yes1.JPG glasses no2.JPG ;Can you stand on your head? headstand yes1.JPG headstand no2.JPG ;Are you a clean or messy eater? Clean eater.JPG messy eater.JPG ;Do you sleepwalk? sleepwalking yes.JPG sleepwalking no2.JPG ;What do you eat for breakfast? eggs1.jpg pancakes2.jpg cereal3.jpg doughnuts4.jpg ;What is the furthest you've traveled from home? 10 miles.jpg 50 miles.jpg 100 miles.jpg 1,000 miles.jpg ;What is your favorite thing to do in Poptropica? Island quests1.jpg friends2.jpg Battle3.jpg annoy Binary Bard4.jpg ;Are you ticklish? Ticklish yes1.jpg ticklish no2.jpg ;Have you ever been stung by a bee? Bee yes.jpg Bee no.jpg ;Have you ever been in a food fight? FF yes.jpg FF no.jpg ;What happens when you put on ice skates? skating pro gliding1.JPG skating faceplant2.JPG ;Can you fly a kite? PQQKiteYes.png PPQKiteNo.png ;How often do you visit the dentist? Never1.jpg Once2.jpg Twice3.jpg ;Which pet would you rather have? Dog1.jpg cat2.jpg bird3.jpg fish4.jpg ;What grades did you get in science class? badgrades1.jpg goodgrades2.jpg ;Do you live in the country or the city? country1.jpg City2.jpg ;Can you perform a magic trick? It'slikemagicmagic1.jpg Magic2.jpg ;Have you ever been on a roller coaster with a loop-the-loop? Rollercoaster1.jpg Rollercoaster2.jpg ;Do you own a lot of shoes or a few? A lot answer.jpg A few answer.jpg ;Would you rather take the stairs or the elevator? Stairs.jpg Elevator2.jpg ;What color are your eyes? Eyes blue.png Eyes Green.png What color are your eyes brown.png ;Would you eat candy for dinner? Screen Shot 2016-10-15 at 1.38.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-15 at 1.37.51 PM.png ;Have you ever been on an airplane? Airplane yes.png Airplane no.png ;What is your favorite sport to watch? Fav sport football.png Fav sport baseball.png Fav sport basketball.png Fav sport tennis.png Fav sport hockey.png Fav sport golf.png ;Are you an indoor person or an outdoor person? Indoor person.png Outdoor person.png ;Where do you sit in the family car? Family car front.png Family car back.png Family car way back.png ;How many languages do you speak? Language one.png Language two.png Language three or more.png ;Are you right-handed or left-handed? Left-handed.png Right-handed.png ;Do you sing in the rain? Sing rain yes.png Sing rain no.png ;Have you ever cheated on a test? Cheated yes.png Cheated no.png ;If you had a super power, what would it be? Power super speed.png Power invisibilty.png Power flight.png Power telekinesis.png ;What's your favorite season? Fav season spring.png Fav season summer.png Fav season fall.png Fav season winter.png ;Would you rather be trapped in a room full of spiders or snakes? Room full of spiders.png Room full of snakes.png ;Have you ever climbed a tree? Climbed a tree yes.png Climbed a tree no.png ;Can you play a musical instrument? Play instrument yes.png Play instrument no.png ;Can you touch your tongue to your nose? Touch nose yes.png Touch nose no.png ;Do you like to play practical jokes? Practical jokes yes.png Practical jokes no.png Category:Poptropica Friends